1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle and a control method for the vehicle, and more specifically, to activation control of a vehicle in the case where a drive unit is activated during coasting.
2. Description of Related Art
In the case where a user erroneously turns off a power supply of a control system of a vehicle through operation during traveling of the vehicle, a drive unit including an internal combustion engine and a rotating electrical machine may be stopped, and the vehicle may coast with the generation of a driving force stopped.
In the case where the vehicle coasts in this manner, it may become necessary to reactivate the drive unit to cause the vehicle to travel appropriately.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-092623 (JP-2004-092623 A) discloses an art of allowing an engine to be reactivated by temporarily changing over the shifting range to a neutral range through coercion or limiting the opening degree of a throttle even in the case where the range of an automatic transmission is set to a drive range, if the engine is stopped during traveling of a vehicle.
In a vehicle that generates a driving force for running by a rotating electrical machine, such as a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle, if an accelerator pedal is turned off during running, a braking force resulting from the regenerative operation of the rotating electrical machine is applied, and the vehicle thereby decelerates.
However, if coasting as described above is started, the switching operation of an inverter that drives the rotating electrical machine is stopped. Therefore, there is established a so-called free-run state where no braking force is generated by the rotating electrical machine and only an inertial force of the vehicle is applied.
If the switching operation of the inverter is resumed through the activation operation by the user during this coasting, the braking force generated by the rotating electrical machine recovers.
In addition, the magnitude of the braking force of the rotating electrical machine changes in accordance with the set speed ratio. Therefore, if a low speed-side speed ratio is selected, a larger deceleration can be generated.